A conventional welding apparatus may include an electrode holder with a handle having an electrically-conductive interior portion which conducts electrical current and an electrically-insulated exterior portion on the electrically-conductive interior portion. A pair of spring-loaded clamp jaws may extend from the electrically-conductive interior portion of the handle, which may be connected via a long cord to a source of electrical current. The clamp jaws may be adapted to receive a welding electrode. Accordingly, in operation of the apparatus, the welding electrode is placed at the area where the materials which are to be welded are placed together. Electrical current flows through the handle, the welding electrode and the materials to be welded, melting the welding electrode and forming a weld between the materials.
One of the limitations of the conventional welding apparatus is that the controls for the electrical current may be located at a distance from the apparatus. Therefore, due to the inconvenience of terminating the electrical current at the apparatus, a welder may maintain a potential at the electrode holder at times during operation when use of the apparatus is not needed. This practice, however, creates a risk of shocks and burns to the welder, particularly in the event that the welder inserts a new welding electrode in the electrode holder without first terminating flow of electrical current to the electrode.
Accordingly, an electrode holder which can be operated to selectively turn a welding electrode on and off at times during normal operation when welding is not needed is desirable.